


The Freaks Come Out at Night

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Written for Dreamwidth's "fic_promptly"'s Torchwood, author's choice, why do the Weevils only come out at night?. Written from the POV of some Weevils, and partly inspired by John Barrowman's crazy description of Weevils in one Torchwood Declassified segment.





	The Freaks Come Out at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dreamwidth's "fic_promptly"'s Torchwood, author's choice, why do the Weevils only come out at night?. Written from the POV of some Weevils, and partly inspired by John Barrowman's crazy description of Weevils in one Torchwood Declassified segment.

It wasn't the light that bothered them so much as the looks they got from the dwellers of Sol-3. The light of the star that lit this place was a problem since the wavelength wasn't quite right, but that was bearable. They could wear human clothes and cover their skin.

What caused them to keep out of sight and emerge only at night were the humans and the manner in which they reacted to them. This lead them to avoid going out in the day, when the humans were the most active. At best, they were met with odd, curious stares and remarks about "the oddest looking old bird". Or worse, they could be glared at or shouted at or even chased away. Sometimes they were shot at with human weapons. Other times they were captured and held in cages. Worse still, humans screamed in fear and fled from them, which made them ashamed to show their faces.

And then there were the odd ones who looked at them completely unafraid and asked them if their faces were very clever masks, or who squeaked in delight. Those types clearly did not think that they could be real, which was worse than being feared. At least a fear response implied a certain acknowledgment.


End file.
